Marty McFly
Marty McFly is a CUUSOO minifigure released in 2013, based on the Back to the Future trilogy. He makes his reappearance in 2015 as part of LEGO Dimensions. Description Marty McFly's has a dark brown, tousled hair piece that is used mostly in the figures Mutt Williams and Jake Raines. His head is double sided, the first side having a smiling face, and the second having a scared expression. He wears a plaid, white dress shirt, that is covered by a jean jacket, and finally a red vest over top of the jacket. Marty's jeans are represented by a light blue, unprinted leg piece. Background Back to the Future= Marty McFly is a teenager who lives in the year 1985. His principle considers him a slacker and his parents are losers. According to his mother, Lorraine, she met his father, George, when her father accidentally hit George with his car. Lorraine then took care of him, so George asked her out to the "Enchantment Under the Sea" dance. Marty is friends with a scientist, Doc Brown. One day, Doc Brown creates a time machine, a DeLorean car with a flux capacitor that charges with 1.21 gigawatts of electricity. When the car goes at 88 miles per hour it will be able to travel through time. While Marty was recording a video of Doc Brown showing off the time machine's features, they were attacked by terrorists. The terrorists shot Doc Brown while Marty escaped on the DeLorean. He eventually speed at 90 miles per hour and went back in time, as Doc Brown had set the time machine to 1955. Upon traveling to the past, Marty McFly meets Doc Brown from the past, who tells him that he will recharge the DeLorean to 1.21 gigawatts using lightning that would strike the clock tower. This will send Marty back to the future, where he belongs. However, he warns him that he must not have contact with anyone. Doing so will alter the past and change the future. Later, Marty McFly goes to a coffee shop, where he sees the future mayor as well as his father from the past. Just like in present time, his father, George McFly, was a loser and an easy target for bullies. Marty secretly follows him and sees that he climbed up a tree, and is looking at Lorraine, McFly's future mother. However, George falls of the tree and a car arrives. Marty then pushes his father out of the way, but gets hit by the car, himself. Marty then wakes up, and notices that he is in his mother, Lorraine's room. She appears to be attracted to Marty, and her family invites Marty to live with them, until he gets better. However, Marty refuses the offer. |-|LEGO Continuity= Marty McFly is set to make his LEGO video game debut in LEGO Dimensions as well as the "Back to the Future" Level Pack. LEGO Dimensions Back to the Future Level Pack Marty McFly is friends with a scientist, Doc Brown. One day, Doc Brown creates a time machine, a DeLorean car with a flux capacitor that charges with 1.21 gigawatts of electricity. When the car goes at 88 miles per hour it will be able to travel through time. While Marty was recording a video of Doc Brown showing off the time machine's features, they were attacked by terrorists. The terrorists tried to shot Doc Brown, but he managed to dodge all the bullets. After throwing random items at the doctor, they eventually throw a baseball which knocks out the doctor. Marty escaped on the DeLorean, speed at 88 miles per hour and went back in time, as Doc Brown had set the time machine to 1955. Upon traveling to the past, Marty McFly meets Doc Brown from the past, who tells him that he will recharge the DeLorean to 1.21 gigawatts using lightning that would strike the clock tower. This will send Marty back to the future, where he belongs. Notes * In addition to Marty McFly, Michael J. Fox also played Marty McFly, Jr. and Marlene McFly in Back to the Future Part II and Seamus McFly in Back to the Future Part III. Appearances * 21103 Back to the Future Time Machine * 71201 Back to the Future Level Pack Other Physical Appearances * 41611 Marty McFly & Doc Brown Video Game Appearances * ''LEGO Jurassic World'''' (Cameo)'' * ''LEGO Dimensions'' Gallery Marty McFlyFig.png|CGI 9212255175 a214a10ec 7 o.jpg|Back Printing and alternate expression MartyWithSkateboard.jpg|Marty with his skateboard MartyMcFly (1).jpg|His LEGO Dimensions Figure. LEGO Back to the Future Break the Rules.jpg LEGO Dimensions Marty and Gollum.jpg MartyNew2.png Category:CUUSOO minifigures Category:Minifigures introduced in 2013 Category:LEGO Dimensions Minifigures Category:Back to the Future